Lonesome Ghosts
by slpytlak
Summary: Shelby, Russell and Lumpy are at the abandon house, haunted by the Ghostly Trio. Can they get rid of them before the ghosts scare them to death? Based on another Mickey Mouse cartoon.


**Well, since today's Halloween, I decided to do another story based on a cartoon, the Lonesome Ghosts.**

In a dark, wintery night, there is an abandon house from many years later. The owners used to live in that house, right? Wrong, this house is haunted by three ghosts called the Ghostly Trio, Stretch, Stinky and Fatso. Inside, Stretch yawned, looking bored, "Aw, we don't have any fun no more."

"Yeah, nobody around here to scare," said Stinky, "We scared them all away."

Fatso is reading the newspaper and found something on the paper, "Hey, here's an idea; take a look at this," Stretch and Stinky looked at the paper, "Notice, we exterminate all kinds of ghosts, day and night service."

"Those wise guys, let's get them over here boys," said Stretch.

"Let's have some fun with them," Fatso added.

"We'll scare the pants off of them," said Stinky. The ghosts all laughed and began to call the exterminators. At the office, there were three exterminators, Shelby, Russell and Lumpy. The three of them are sleeping, until the phone rang, waking them up.

"The telephone!" said Shelby.

"Yar, the telephone!" Russell added.

"The telephone?" Lumpy asked. The phone rang as they began to fight to pick it up.

Shelby has the phone, while Lumpy has the other as Russell is caught by the cord. "Hello?" Shelby asked.

"Hello?" Lumpy asked.

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Hello?"

"Do you chase ghosts?" Stretch asked in a lady voice.

"Do we chase ghosts?" Lumpy asked as Shelby and Russell groaned. Shelby grabbed the phone, "Yes ma'am, I'll say we do."

"Well, this house is full of ghosts, listen," said Stretch as he, Stinky and Fatso let out a ghostly laugh, "Come quick, at the shiver mansion."

"Okay, we'll be right over," Shelby hung up the phone, "Sweet, a customer."

"Yar, a customer," Russell added.

"A customer?" Lumpy asked. Back at the house, Stretch looked out the window and spotted them from outside, "He boy, here they come," Stinky and Fatso looked out the window spotted Shelby, Russell and Lumpy, who are carrying all the stuff. They all laughed and vanished to thin air to get ready to have some fun with them. Back outside, Shelby knocked on the door, but no answer. So, she knocked it harder until the door fell.

"We're from the ghost…exterminating…company…" Shelby said, seeing that no one is home. They all began to look around as the walked in very slow. Russell jumped when Lumpy is right close to him.

"Yar! Why don't you look where you're going?!" Russell snapped as Shelby hushed the pirate, dressed sea otter. They began to walk, but without warning the door began to lift up; the door slid right back to the entrance. All the stuff is raining down on them as the mousetrap snapped on Lumpy's nose. Lumpy yelped and got the trap out. Suddenly, they all heard ghostly laughs everywhere in the house.

"Ghosts," said Shelby.

"Ghosts," Russell added.

"G-g-g-ghosts?" Lumpy stuttered.

"We'll separate and surround them," Shelby explained; they all shook hands and gone to their separate paths. Shelby snuck around the house, but what she didn't know is that Stretch is sneaking behind her. Shelby felt a knock on her head; she saw Stretch as he ran off and she began to chase him. Shelby chased him from the stairs, to the hallway. Stretch closed the door and Shelby smashed on the door. Shelby pulled the knob until the door fell. She got confused when the door opened and the ghosts marched. Shelby watched as the ghosts danced all the way to the next room. Shelby began to open the door when suddenly, the flood of water flowed out and Shelby began to swim. She saw Stretch and Stinky surfing as Fatso is on a boat, circling around Shelby. The water disappeared, leaving Shelby confused.

Meanwhile, Russell searched in another room as Stinky laughed from behind, dropping a pile of dishes. Russell dashed under the chair as Fatso laughed behind him and dropped the chains. Russell dashed in the dresser and began to look around to find the ghosts. Suddenly, without warning Stinky appeared from behind and smack Russell's behind with a stick. Russell screamed and got real mad, "What's the big idea?! Who did that?!" Stinky appeared again and touched his tail. Russell turned around until Stinky hit the sea otter again.

Russell had enough as Stinky disappeared, "Come out and fight like a man! You can't scare me!" That's when Stinky appeared; Russell glared at him and punched Stinky.

"I got him!" Russell cheered. Stinky pretended to lose his balance and fell on the floor with a splash of water. Russell stopped at the ledge of the water and saw that the water has disappeared.

"Well, I'll be a son of a gun," said Russell. All of a sudden, Stinky appeared and squirt water on Russell. Russell shook the water off as Stinky disappeared under water. Russell is about to div in, but the water disappeared and he got hit on the floor.

"What kind of a place this is? They can't do that to me" Russell asked as he picked up his pirate hat and puts it on, with the water spilling on him. Russell got real mad, "That's a fine how do you do!"

At the hallway, Lumpy snuck quietly as Fatso is behind him, holding a wooden spoon and a pan. "Oh, I'm brave, but I'm careful," said Lumpy. Without warning, Fatso banged the pan making Lumpy ran. Lumpy scratched the wall still scared. Fatso used the trombone as Lumpy dashed to another room.

He looked around and chuckled, "I ain't afraid of no ghost." Behind him, Fatso appeared and kicked Lumpy. Lumpy chased Fatso to the dresser. Lumpy began to get the clothes out as Fatso rang the bell, scaring Lumpy. Lumpy looked around and saw the reflection on the mirror, who he didn't realize that it's Fatso. Lumpy looked at him and chuckled, "For a moment, I thought it wasn't me."

Lumpy began to leave, but he turned around, facing the mirror, looking at Fatso. "Something's wrong here," said Lumpy as he began to move his finger; Fatso did the same. They both stuck their tongues out, but Fatso stuck his tongue out on his own. Lumpy got confused and looked underneath. Fatso rung the bell again, scaring him. Lumpy quickly looked around and saw the reflection. He began to move left and right, away from the mirror. Lumpy stopped as Fatso kept going and stop. Lumpy looked away, smirking that this is the ghost. So, he began to move up and down as Fatso follows the suit. They moved faster and faster until Lumpy stop and Fatso kept going.

"I know you, you're a ghost," said Lumpy. Fatso poked Lumpy in the eye and disappeared. Lumpy crashed through the mirror as Fatso pulled his legs. Lumpy began to fight in the dresser; he bit his own foot and began to choke himself. Lumpy panted and looked at his behind, who he thinks it's a ghost. Lumpy smirked and used the pin; he shoved it in him and yelped and fought in the dresser. Stretch, Stinky and Fatso pushed the dresser, with Lumpy in and watched it going down the stairs.

Meanwhile, Shelby and Russell saw Lumpy in the dresser and they ran behind the barrels full of syrup. Lumpy crashed into the barrels and he, Shelby and Russell is all covered in syrup. The bag of flour fell on them. The Ghostly Trio ran to scare them some more, but they stopped and screamed in fear.

"Ghosts!" Stretch screamed as he, Stinky and Fatso saw 'ghosts.' The trio screamed like girls and dashed to the living room, breaking stuff; they jumped outside, running for their lives and never scare anyone again. Shelby, Russell and Lumpy watched them leave, laughing.

"You're all chickens, you sissies!" Russell laughed.

**Hope you like it, happy Halloween!**


End file.
